Todavía no es el momento
by Kmiya
Summary: -Todavía no es el momento -comenta de manera tan casual que fijas tus ojos en él-. Eres demasiado frágil y aún no te das cuenta. Pero seguiré esperando, hasta que estés preparada para eso.


**¤ Claim:** Red X/Raven (con connotaciones Robin/Raven).  
**¤ Prompt:** "Los corazones nunca serán prácticos hasta que puedan hacerse irrompibles".  
**¤ Extensión:** 700.  
**¤ Advertencia:** Algo de cursilería.  
**¤ Notas:** Ambientado después de la cuarta temporada, pero antes de la quinta. Hecho para el Drabblethon de Crack&Roll_.  
_

* * *

―Lárgate ―murmuras en el mismo instante en que lo sientes. No estás de humor (últimamente nunca lo estás) para hablar con él, mucho menos para soportarlo. Pero (como siempre) él no se marcha, al contrario, se coloca de pie a tu lado. No vez su rostro. Nunca lo has visto. Y aún así sabes que está sonriendo, aunque nunca has descubierto si es una sonrisa de burla o soberbia. O ambas.

―¿Problemas en el paraíso? ―pregunta y frunces el ceño, acomodándote un poco más la capucha, para que él no pueda notarlo. Red X ríe de tal modo que comienzas a sospechar que es verdad que conoce el significado de cada una de tus acciones.

Pero retiras ese pensamiento de tu mente. Andas algo paranoica, todo porque aquel no ha sido tu día.

―Si es así ¿a ti que te interesa? ―contraatacas, volteándote levemente, para mirarlo de reojo. Él te está viendo, o esa idea te da por la posición de su cabeza. Y te preguntas de manera inconsciente porque justo ahora te molesta tanto esa máscara que siempre lleva puesta.

―De interesarme, realmente no lo hace. Pero siempre es divertido ver como la bruja está fuera de sus casillas. Digamos que es un privilegio que quiero solo para mi ―dice, con aquel tono coqueto que ya le has escuchado antes. Bufas, llegando incluso a rodar los ojos de puro fastidio.

(Pero Raven, ¿ya te diste cuenta que aquello que te molestaba comenzó a desaparecer en el momento en que él llegó? ¿O seguirás negando ese hecho?)

―No soy tu show particular. Y, además, ese privilegio no es tuyo ―Te pones de pie, enfrentándolo. Y sabes que fue un error, pues él te atrapa por la cintura, juntando (_demasiado_) tu cuerpo al suyo. Le niegas rotundamente a tu mente el que acepte que eso que sentiste fue una especie de escalofrío.

―Si no es mío, ¿entonces porque siempre soy el único que te ve de esa forma, querida Raven? ―Te baja la capucha y tú no haces nada. Por orgullo, porque te gusta la sensación, por lo que sea, sólo estás concentrada en que tu rostro no demuestre nada. A pesar de que sabes que para él eres un libro abierto.

―Porque siempre te la pasas siguiéndome. ¿No tienes algún banco o lo que sea para ir a robar? ―Lo empujas, logrando aflojar el agarre, más no separarte de él. Red X vuelve a reír y sientes otra vez esa descarga en tu columna vertebral, sobre todo cuando te acaricia la mejilla. De ese modo que solo _él_ sabe hacerlo y te preguntas (no por primera vez) si en verdad él y Red X son dos entes separados y no la misma persona.

―No te sigo, el destino es el que nos pone en el mismo camino ―susurra, acercándose cada vez más a tu rostro. Pero eso te asusta, Raven, y te separas. Te asusta tanto porque no sabes la razón, si es porque deseaste que la distancia desapareciera o porque recordaste esos ojos azules que, aún en ese día, te miraron con una ternura que no te sientes merecedora. Mucho menos ahora.

Y te sientes un poco estúpida. ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por eso cuando él trae una máscara?

―Cursi ―dices, intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

Pero Red X ha notado tu comportamiento y termina soltándote. Da media vuelta y te mira sobre el hombro.

―Todavía no es el momento ―comenta de manera tan casual que fijas tus ojos en él―. Eres demasiado frágil y aún no te das cuenta. Pero seguiré esperando, hasta que él te haga lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder robarte una noche sin miedo a que te deshagas en mis brazos y no sea yo el que pueda repararte―. Lanza su gancho, dispuesto a retirarse, pero él no ha aprendido a quedarse con sus pensamientos sólo para si―. Aunque, no lo niego, me encantaría que te deshicieras entre mis brazos.

―¡Idiota! ―gritas furiosa y completamente sonrojada al entender el doble sentido de esa expresión. Él ríe y se marcha, dejando que su risa retumbe en sus oídos, así como tu propio corazón.

Definitivamente aún no estas lista, Raven, para amar a un hombre. Mucho menos a dos.

* * *

_¿Review? :3_


End file.
